Sailor Moon As: After Stars
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Serena must fight a enemy that was suppose to be her true soul mate the concenquences is losing everything dear to her... will she be able to? ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon AS: After Stars

**Sailor Moon AS: After Stars  
**

**I don't own any of the Sailor Moon, DBZ characters. I do however own, the names and characters Kim, Matt, Guardians Gaia, Pheonix, Earth, Spirit, Pegasus and Soul. I also own the bad guys in this story except the ones that r mentioned that belong to either Sailor Moon or DBZ.  
**

A blond hair teenager staggered to her room, her clothes in tattered. Blood was caked everywhere upon her. 

_'Five damn long years since my family's death of the blaze and that damn traitor sold me into this hard slavery... when will I ever be free!?_' the blond thought as pain ripped through her whole body. Unknown to her her wish for freedom was coming soon enough.  
The next morning some sharp pain entered her back as Serena woke up, screaming. 

"Well well well... Serenity didn't wake up on time and u know what that means right?" asked the voice. 

_'Oh no... another whipping! I don't have the strength to withstand this next one either and he knows it!'_ the blond thought with fear. She was lead out of her cell and into a basement where they tied her hands up over her head. The ripped the rest of her shirt off. She heard a whip behind her twice and closed her eyes. Then she felt the stings of the whip upon her back as it made new wounds and reopened the old ones. Serena's eyes brimmed with tears as she fought the urge to scream. Soon her energy spent she passed out. But not before she heard a explosion and screams of pain.

A man in orange training gi and baggy pants quickly came to Serena and cut her down. He caught her as blood stained his gi a sicking red. 

"Vegeta! We might be too late on this one if we do not hurry!" yelled the fighter. 

"Poor thing... it's looks like she been beaten, whipped and starved! Common, let's get her back to my mate at Capsule Corps!" Vegeta stated as he walked over to the man with the whip, "This is a unforgivable sin, and now I'll send u to hell!" He sent a blast into the man, killing him. The two took off immediate as Vegeta took off his extra shirt and covered her tightly.

Capsule Corps  
The two burst in, catching everyone attention. 

"What in Kami's name is wrong with u two!?" asked a black, mid-back hair lady. Then they saw the unconscious body in the man's arms. 

"Goku! Vegeta! What happen to her!?" asked the women in light blue hair, everyone running up. 

"It seems she's been beatened, whipped and starved..." Vegeta answered as everyone listened. 

"Do u guys know who responsible?" asked the green namek, stepping up from his leaning place. 

"We think there was a slave labor deal going on there and she was it Piccalo..." stated Goku. 

"Well she must of been there a pretty long time!" stated Piccalo as everyone nodded. "Get the young girl into the hospital wing now!" urged the light blue hair lady. Goku rushed the young girl to the wing and sat her down upon the cot. 

"Chi-chi, 18 I need some bandages and antiseptic..." stated the light blue hair lady as the two nodded. Piccalo walked up to her and saw something shimmer briefly. 

_'What was that!?'_ Piccalo thought, "Bulma what about a Sensu bean?" 

"Do we have any liquid form?" asked Bulma. 

"No.. but I can make some..." stated another voice. 

"Hurry then Trunks!" stated Bulma, "Thanks 18, Chi-chi..." The two nodded and helped clean the blond up. They hooked her up to a i.v. and breathing machine.

Hours later...  
"No! Please forgive me master! It... won't happen again!" the blond stuttered as Bulma moved up and gently shook her. The blond opened her eyes and then shut them quickly. She opened them again and gasped, jumping up. 

"Who.. who r u!? Did my master sell me because I became useless again!?" the blond stuttered as Bulma shook her head. 

"No, no... my husband and friend saved u..." Bulma stated, "I'm Bulma Briefs..." But Serena moved away from her in fright. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door swung open and 18, Chi-chi and Trunks walked in. 

"I see our guest is awake..." said Trunks as Serena looked on with fear, "Hey, are you alright?" 

"No, she's in shock..." Bulma stated. 18 walked up as Serena moved away from her. 

"My names 18... we won't hurt you...?" 18 started as Serena didn't answer, only double in pain. Bulma moved to help her but she pushed her away. 

"Please stay away!?" Serena stuttered as Bulma didn't give up. "Miss, I know you have been beatened, starved and whipped but here at Capsule Corps we are against that... and never hurt you ever!" Bulma stated as Serena calmed just a little. 

"My name is Chi-chi, this is Trunks, that's Bulma and this is 18... it's very nice to meet you" stated Chi-chi. 

"My name is Serenity... or Serena what I prefer..." Serena stated as they nodded. 

"Are you hungry, Serena?" asked Trunks. 

"Yes.." Serena answered, not knowing if she should still trust them. Bulma exited the room and came back with a meal for her. Serena poked at it and then ate it. 

"This is good! I haven't had real food like this in five years!" Serena stated as the four stared at her. 

"You've been imprisoned for five years!?" asked 18 as Serena slowly nodded.

Soon over the next five months Serena finally realized she had family and friends she could count on. Not like those traitors... Serena started to feel a love towards Trunks, not even noticing herself that he had one going for her as well. Her friends and family became very protective over her just like her Outers and the Inners...

One night, Serena sat upon the roof looking at the stars, wondering. 

_'Did the Scouts abandon me as well...? Am I that bad?'_ Serena questioned to herself. Soon she fell asleep upon the roof, where Trunks found her. He carried her back inside and put her to bed. He turned out the light and went to bed himself.

Two months later...  
Gohan and Trunks wanted Serena to come with them to meet some of their friends. The three flew off together and towards the park. When they landed Serena lagged behind the two, making them wonder what was wrong. 

"Um Serena... I like u to meet four of our friends..." started Gohan as Serena looked up and gasped. Amara... Michelle... Trista... Hotaru!? Serena stepped backwards. 

"Amara? Michelle? Trista? Hotaru!?" Serena questioned. 

"Serena!?" Michelle asked as this surprised the four. Serena got a pissed face and turned to leave. A firm grasp went around her wrist, halting her. 

"Kitten, wait!" Amara's voice said. 

"Leave me alone!" Serena growled as she jerked her hand free and took off into the sky, leaving a dumbfounded group. 

"What the hell is going on!?" asked Gohan. "You know 'Rena?" asked Trunks. 

"We are good friends of hers..." stated Trista. 

"Puh-lease!" started Gohan, confusing them. 

"If you were she wouldn't gone through the hell these last five years!" Trunks stated, turning to take off. 

"What kind of hell?" asked Michelle. 

"Slavery type..." Gohan muttered before crouching to leave. 

"Slavery?! How?" asked Trista. 

"Who do u think!? Those moron friends and boyfriend of hers!" Gohan answered as he took off. 

"Something tells me we should have stayed here by hime's121" value="Hume's, home's, heme's, Hymie's, Homer's, homer's, hem's, homes, hims, hm's, homers, homeys, homo's, Ham's, ham's, chime's, Aime's, dime's, hive's, lime's, mime's, rime's, time's, hems, hums, HMS, Hines, Hermes, hies, homos, humus, hams, chimes, dimes, hides, hikes, hires, hives, limes, mimes, rimes, times" / side instead of leave..." started Hotaru.

"Yes.." agreed Michelle. 

"We need to ask Kitten about this..." Amara added. The four jumped into Amara's corvette and took off.

Corps

Serena ran in and into her room, slamming the door tight. Everyone saw tears in her eyes and wondered what was wrong. They were going out to eat but Serena denied their offer. But when they went out she snuck out to her favorite thinking place. She laid down upon the rock and watched the sunset. 

"Maybe all I am is a lazy crybaby and not good enough to be the Moon hime..." Serena stated as she looked up, seeing the stars coming out. 

"That's not true hime..." stated Trista as Serena jerked up. 

"I told you to leave me alone!" stated Serena angry. 

"Hime, we want to know what happen?" Hotaru stated. 

"You already know..." said Serena in a cold voice. 

"No we don't..." stated Michelle.

"We were at our posts when this all happen Kitten..." added Amara. 

"Lyers!" Serena growled, getting up and starting to leave. Amara wrapped her arms around her shoulders bringing her close to her body. Fresh tears of pain and anguish rushed out. 

"Hime, what did Gohan mean by Slavery?" asked Trista. 

"The moron Darien sold me to this slave driver and for five long years I was beaten, whipped and starved..." Serena started as this got the Outers ticked. Amara pulled her close as Serena buried her head into her shirt, letting the pain out. 

"It's going to be alright, Kitten, we r here for you now..." stated Amara as the three nodded. Someone landed behind the group as they turned and saw Piccalo. 

"Piccalo? What are you doing here?" asked Serena's, wiping her tears away. Piccalo smiled down at her. 

"Trunks informed me that you were missing and I felt your energy here with four others..." Piccalo stated as she nodded, "Common before Trunks go ape and starts to destroy stuff..." Serena nodded and started towards him. 

"Can we go with you?" asked Trista as Piccalo looked at them and nodded. The six started to head towards Capsule Corps.

Capsule Corps

Trunks rushed to Serena after he saw her coming out the woods with Piccalo. He took her into a tight hug as Serena pushed away from him. 

"Serena, what were u thinking!?" asked Trunks. 

"I wanted time to myself, Trunks..." stated Serena. 

"You could have been hurt!" Trunks said, a angry tone to his voice, 

"And none of us would have been there to..." 

"Trunks, stop..." started Bulma as she saw the tears in Serena's eyes. 

"Your father and Goku-san had trained me to help in defending myself, Trunks... or have you forgotten!?" Serena asked, anger starting to rise inside of her. 

"Yea, well what if another Slave trader comes..." Trunks had done it, Serena couldn't hold back her tears as they fell from her cheeks. Trunks stopped in his tirade as Vegeta scowled and walked up to Trunks. He punched him square into the stomach as Serena flew off quickly, a golden glow surrounding her. Trunks fell to his knees in pain. 

"I warned you about saying stuff like that son... It only brings back the hellish nightmare of those past five years..." Vegeta growled as he turned to Goku, "Common Kakarott... let's go find her and see if we can calm her..." Then looks back at Trunks, a hard scowl upon his face, continuing, "And I suggest you apologize when we get her calmed and back..." And with that the two took off immediately.

Well that's it for now hope ya like it!!


	2. Important Notice Please read this

To all my readers.  
**I'm sorry this isn't a update like a lot of you might be expecting but Im in a pinch right now. My college just started and they are pilling on the homework. Another reason is I just started working and this causing a lot of stress and draining me. I am writting this for a reason though. I am asking for people who might be intrested in maybe helping me upsate my stories up more. I was going over my reviews and stories and I want to thank all of you for reviewing my storires. But after I update my 'A Princess Farewell' and 'Hope Revised' I might not be able to update for a very long time. I would like to be able to move on to the others. If anyone would like to be one of the people who would like to help me in updating some of my stories. If so then I will be very glad to have anyones help... I need all the help I can get. Also if anyone decides to help me out on this situation then I will also give a small outline of the ideas I would like for the direction of the stories of ur choice to go. If u dont want to that is fine as well... I am just, like i said, very drained from college and working even though I try I probably wont be able to update a lot like I used to... but anyways if ur r intrested plz just drop me a line and let me know a.s.a.p!? All I ask is the charcters of Sailor Moon are American dub and not changed to Japanese version please. If intrested please send me a email or if I am on-line then instant message me and let me know... I want to thank everyone ahead for anyone who decides to help me...**  
Thank you again Sayain46 


	3. Authors Notice

Hey, Yea I know. This isnt another chapter you all been waiting on. ::ducks behind something:: Sorry! But everything just been keeping me busy. Anyways I have some announcements I need to make.

My stories,

Angel or Death, Guardian for Life Phophecy comes true

I am really thinking of deleting and adding some other stories I been messing around with. ::scratches back of head:: I know this may sound unreal but ever since I got my WIN98 computer 5 years I had been saving every single story I wrote and the grand total is 299 stories saved. I WONT post all of them. Im not that crazy!

Anyways I need some people, who might be intrested, to read some of them and tell me whatcha think. I mean just emailing me to let me know your intrested, give me your email and I email you the first and 2nd chapters. My email is in my file so just email or and put in the heading or Intrested in story ok? I really need peoples advice on rather I should posts these or not. I am asking all that might be intrested to PLEASE email me. I really need the advice.

Thanks Carrie

Sayain46 


End file.
